Something To Talk About
by alittlesummerwine
Summary: At a charity event for Wayne Foundation, two relationships are finally revealed to the public. BMWW, DickDonna. A oneshot for Gotham's Princess.


**Title: Something To Talk About**

**Characters: Batman, Wonder Woman, Donna Troy, Dick Grayson**

**A one-shot for Gotham's Princess. Taken from my fic 7 and expanded upon. Enjoy!**

"_Let's give 'em something to talk about, how about love?" – Bonnie Raitt_

Her first thought was that, as usual, the paparazzi were out in full force for these charity events, intent on snapping pictures of the sordid and shameless displays that only the rich and famous seemed to be able to provide. Fodder for the cameras, Diana thought , shaking her head in irritation, but placing a gentle smile on her face for the photographers and others screaming out her name as she walked into the Wayne Foundation charity event, formally gowned and glowing radiantly.

After all, she thought as she shared a teasing glance with her sister, it wasn't often that a woman was able to take her relationship with a man like Bruce Wayne out in public, to surprise the press and the people with what they would later come to view as love at first sight. At least she wouldn't be the only member of the Wonder clan coming under fire from the paparazzi tonight, Diana mused. Her sister would be joining her in the ranks of love at first sight, only her aim would be one Dick Grayson, adopted son to Bruce Wayne.

There was nothing the tabloids liked better than a love story and tonight, they were planning to give them one. Of course, the truth behind the story, the story that they would present to the public tonight, would be one that would never make it out into the papers and the press. This display, this deception, was the only way to ensure that both Wonder Woman and Troia, Diana and Donna respectively, could have any kind of public relationship with the men that they had fallen in love with some time ago.

Just the thought of Bruce sent a shiver down Diana's spine and she reached a hand down, smoothing her dress free from imaginary wrinkles in order to cover the movement. She had bought the gown specifically tonight, wanting one that Bruce and the world had yet to see, something that would set eyes alight and lust on fire.

She had succeeded admirably, judging from the amount of catcalls and desire filled glanced being sent her way. The long dress was a stunning shade of deep purple, a fitting color for royalty, she had decided, and skimmed every line of her body, hugging the curves with wild abandon. The thigh high slit was both practical for dancing and showed off her long, sleek legs. The halter neckline clung to her breasts and also revealed her toned and tanned arms while her hair was the simple flowing style that she normally employed. She felt that had been a contrast that people would be unable to resist, lending even more credence to the fact that Bruce would fall head over heels for her in an instant.

In truth, anyone who knew the true Bruce Wayne, the man behind the façade, would realize that he was one of the last people who would ever fall head over heels in love with anyone. He, being his usual stubborn self, would dig in his heels until he had properly analyzed the entire situation and the emotions that were flowing through him. The trait simultaneously annoyed and aroused her – he took forever to decide about anything, but once in the game, Bruce was in it with his whole heart; hence the decision tonight to bring their relationship into the public eye.

Glancing over at Donna, she linked hands with her sister and continued to walk into the ballroom. There were no nerves, no jangling sensation of worry or doubt, just purposefulness that Diana found reassuring. She was doing the right thing and so was Donna. They were in love and they each wanted to share that with the entire world, to be able to go out in public with the men they each cared for and be quasi-normal citizens, able to have dinner or walk in the park.

Granted, they each knew, particularly Diana, that there were quite a few strings attached to that eventuality – the press would still hound them, the paparazzi would still follow them with cameras snapping and microphones eagerly attuned – but overall, life would be a little easier, at least in some respects.

Donna looked particularly lovely that evening as well, garbed in a toga-style gown, her hair free flowing, shiny and loose down her back. The deep blue tone of the dress set off both her hair and her eyes and the radiance of her smile as they prepared to make a statement to the world was a site of both beauty and elegance.

Squeezing her hand, they walked into the ballroom, occasionally chatting with the other occupants of the ballroom, each conscious that the moment they had been waiting for was about to arrive. Together, they were going to show the world that the Wonder girls had fallen in love.

Hearing the squeak of a microphone, the sisters looked towards the center stage where Bruce and Dick were standing, handsome as ever, each in formal attire, dark locks burnished in the lights of the room. Diana took a moment to gaze at the attractive man who had stolen her heart, the man who was about to pretend that he had fallen head over heels, and heart, in love with an Amazon Princess. And her heart couldn't help but expand and overflow at the thought, at the idea that she was important enough for Bruce to make this step. The decision hadn't come lightly, she knew, but had taken months of analysis and preparation on his part.

But she knew that now that he had made the decision, there was no turning back.

Things hadn't been quite so difficult for Donna and Dick, but somehow, this had seemed the perfect opportunity for them to announce their relationship as well: a double move that would capture the press and the world in the spell of true and instant love.

Instant love, Diana thought, had not been what she had experienced. It had taken months for her to realize that she had cared for Bruce and years for him to admit any feelings whatsoever in return. No one here tonight, other than the four of them, knew how much work it had taken her to wear him down, or how long he had struggled with his feelings.

But that was in the past now, long buried and forgotten. Things were different and it was going to be obvious to everyone in just a few moments. Things were going just as planned.

"We would like to introduce our host for the evening, Mr. Bruce Wayne," a man said from center stage, "and his heir, Dick Grayson."

That too had taken some doing, some finessing from Donna and Diana and some easing of tension from Bruce and Dick. The relationship between the two men was progressing and Diana knew that they'd moved past the hardships of the past, each more concerned with the present. Except on patrol, of course, she mused.

She watched as the two men stepped up to the microphone together, looking out over the well-dressed crowd of socialites, patrons, and social do-gooders. She was never sure exactly what category she fit into at these events, but raising money for various causes was something that she had devoted much time and effort to over the years.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman," Bruce began, his voice that moderate baritone that she associated with his public persona. "The proceeds for tonight's event will be going to the Gotham Woman's shelter, a worthy charity, I'm sure you will all agree. So please, open your heart and your wallets tonight and…"

Diana took a step forward, meeting Bruce's gaze dead on as he stared at her across a crowded room. And suddenly, she felt secure and loved. It had taken a long time for them to get to this point, but suddenly, all that time wasn't of importance, it had simply brought them here, to this time, to this place.

Bruce's jaw fell open as he took in the sight of the lovely Amazon Princess meeting his stare from across the room and it was no hardship to feign either his interest or his lust for the beauty. Few would blame him and most would understand completely. Within seconds, he struck out across the room, Dick at his side heading straight for Donna, straightening his tie and grinning mischievously but purposefully. Both men were totally intent on their purpose and each had no problem ignoring the stares and whispers of the crowd as they cut a swath across the ballroom, coming to a stop in front of the Wonder girls.

Immediately, Bruce solicited Diana for a dance, murmuring that he'd never seen her look lovelier and that he'd been hoping to continue their abbreviated dance in Kasnia for some time. Of course, the room had fallen dead silent at his words and the entire group gathered there that night had been able to hear his words, exactly what they had planned. What hadn't been planned was the smile that lit Diana's face and the suddenly swelling of emotion in her heart as she gazed into the blue eyes of the man that she loved

Dick, of course, used his almost legendary charm in order to sweep Donna off her feet and the younger Amazon had no difficulty forming a blush at his charismatic and flattering words. When he'd asked for her hand in a dance as well, following in his father's footsteps, she had gracefully acquiesced and they had spent the next few minutes twirling around the room, eyes only on one another, soft and happy smiles on each of their faces.

In the papers the next day, it was written that the Wayne men were smitten, utterly over the moon for the Amazon sisters. Some were envious, some wondered how a man like Bruce Wayne could captivate the Amazon Princess, and a select few who knew the secrets of both men were pleased to see that Batman and Nightwing had finally gotten their girls.

But for the four involved, they didn't care about what was written, or even what was said. They were too busy enjoying the moment – and each other.

**Please review!**


End file.
